Harry Potter (film series)
Beginning in 2001, Warner Bros. Pictures began releasing adaptations of the ''Harry Potter'' books. These films have proven to be very popular and, in less than a decade, the Harry Potter film series has become the highest-grossing motion picture series in history, surpassing the world-famous James Bond franchiseList of highest-grossing films at Wikipedia. To date, seven films have been released: *''Chris Columbus' Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (2001) (released in the U.S. as Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone). *''Chris Columbus' Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2002) *''Alfonso Cuaron's Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (2004) *''Mike Newell's Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2005) *''David Yates' Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2007) *''David Yates' Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (2009) *''David Yates' Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' (2010) The final adaptation, Deathly Hallows, has been split into two parts, the first of which was released in November 2010, with the final part slated for release in July 2011. The final day of filming on the Harry Potter film series was completed on Saturday 12 June 2010. However, members of the cast were recalled for re-shoots of the Epilogue scene. Cast See List of Harry Potter cast members Only fourteen characters appear in all eight films, they are: *Harry Potter, portrayed by Daniel Radcliffe, as well as Saunders Triplets as a baby and as Josh Herdman and David O'Hara under the effect of Polyjuice Potion; *Ron Weasley, portrayed by Rupert Grint as well as Jamie Waylett, Daniel Radcliffe and Steffan Rhodri under the effect of Polyjuice Potion; *Hermione Granger, portrayed by Emma Watson as well as Daniel Radcliffe, Sophie Thompson and Helena Bonham Carter under the effect of Polyjuice Potion; *Albus Dumbledore, portrayed by Richard Harris in the first two movies and by Michael Gambon in the others, as well as Toby Regbo as a teenager; *Rubeus Hagrid, portrayed by Robbie Coltrane, as well as Martin Bayfield as a teenager; *Peter Pettigrew/Scabbers, portrayed by Timothy Spall, as well as Charles Hughes as a teenager and Dex as the rat; *Severus Snape, portrayed by Alan Rickman, as well as Alec Hopkins as a teenager and Ben Clarke as a child; *Lily Evans, portrayed by Geraldine Somerville as well as Ellie Darcey-Alden as a child; *Ginny Weasley, portrayed by Bonnie Wright; *Neville Longbottom, portrayed by Matthew Lewis; *Draco Malfoy, portrayed by Tom Felton; *Fred Weasley, portrayed by James Phelps as well as Daniel Radcliffe under the effect of Polyjuice Potion; *George Weasley, portrayed by Oliver Phelps as well as Daniel Radcliffe under the effect of Polyjuice Potion; *Seamus Finnigan, portrayed by Devon Murray. Significance Besides their record-breaking popularity, the Harry Potter film series, currently and once completed, are significant in several areas: *The close involvement of its author, J. K. Rowling, in many aspects of production, including story consultation and casting. *The fact that, with the exception of Albus Dumbledore, whose actor needed to be recast due to the death of the original, all major ongoing characters will have been played by the same actors for the entire series. A few supporting players have been recast over the years, however. *The conclusion of the series will mark the first time a book series of this length, involving an ongoing story arc, has been adapted for film in its entirety, and without profound changes being made to the original storyline. *The book series and film series were released over a 10 year period. The Philosopher's Stone was first published in the UK in 1997, with the final book The Deathly Hallows published in 2007. Likewise the first film was released in 2001 and the series will conclude in 2011 with the second half of the final film. *Each film in the series has been released to critical and financial success worldwide. Logo history The Harry Potter logo's design is based off the typeface used for the American editions of the books. In the films ''Philosopher's Stone In Philosopher’s Stone, the background is a generic patch of stormy clouds, and the logo is metallic gold. This is the only instance in which the title is not accompanied by Hedwig’s Theme. Instead, the theme is played with the Warner Bros. Pictures logo, which is not shown as part of the title sequence. Chamber of Secrets In Chamber of Secrets, the background is the sky above Little Whinging at sunset. Chamber of Secrets is the only film to depict the Warner Bros. Pictures logo in its original colour scheme. Because of the blue background of the logo, it is animated to turn on its “back” so the camera does not “go through” it. In every subsequent movie, the blue background is omitted, and the camera passes between the letters of the logo. Prisoner of Azkaban Prisoner of Azkaban is the only film to date that does not depict either the WB or Harry Potter logo against a sea of clouds. They are instead set floating in front of 4 Privet Drive, illuminated by wand light. Another noticeable difference is that the letters of the Harry Potter logo float around haphazardly. Different from the first two movies, and continuing on in the next, the logo is coloured silver. Goblet of Fire In Goblet of Fire, the logo appears in the sky directly above Tom Riddle Sr.’s grave. Also, the subtitle materializes with a blue flame effect. Order of the Phoenix In Order of the Phoenix, the logo drifts through what appears to be blue smoke or fog instead of actual clouds. This logo is grey and stone-textured instead of metallic, a trend that continues in the following films. Order of the Phoenix is also the first film to use a new font for the subtitle, something that also carries over to the newer movies. The background is generic, but dissolves into a sunny sky over Little Whinging. Half-Blood Prince In Half-Blood Prince, the clouds are grey and stormy, representing the sky as seen reflected in the windows of the Swiss Re Tower. Half-Blood Prince is the first film to use the new Harry Potter logo with the re-designed letter P (see below). This new logo continues to be in use in subsequent movies. ''Philosopher’s Stone is the only film to not include a custom version of the Warner Brother’s Pictures logo as part of the title sequence. In every other film, it is shown floating slowly from the background, preceding the Harry Potter logo. In every film but Prisoner of Azkaban, the Harry Potter logo appears floating amidst a sea of clouds. In Philosopher’s Stone ''and ''Prisoner of Azkaban, ''the logo flies in from the foreground, stops as it is illuminated, then flies back into the foreground. In every other film, the logo drifts slowly from the background through the clouds. The two colour of the logos used to represent the tone of the film franchise,the logo of the two first films directed by chris columbus is golden representing the lighter tone of the franchise,While the logo of the latter films directed by various directors-Alfonso Cuarón,Mike Newell and David Yates is silver representing the darker tone of the franchise. In other media In promotional materials, such as movie posters and merchandise, and on DVD/Blu-ray covers, the Harry Potter logos appear differently that their movie counterparts. Philosopher's Stone For Philosopher’s Stone, the lettering has a different bevel effect and texture from any other instance of the logo. It also has a white glow effect around it. Chamber of Secrets For Chamber of Secrets, the logo has either a blue or green glow around it. Prisoner of Azkaban For Prisoner of Azkaban, the glow effect is dropped. While subtle, the logo was redesigned for Azkaban. The letter P was elongated and given a different, pointed serif. Also, the film started the trend of colouring the logo in various shades of silver instead of gold (however, it is coloured bronze in some instances). Goblet of Fire For Goblet of Fire and every subsequent release, the logo appears as shiny and metallic in all non-film appearances. It is depicted as either made of stone or rusting metal in the films’ title sequences. Order of The Phoenix Order of the Phoenix is notable for changing the font used for the subtitles, a change reflected in the film as well. Order of the Phoenix is also the first to depict the logo as weathered and scratched. The old subtitle font is still used in other promotional materials besides the logo. Half-Blood Prince'' In many advertisements, posters, and DVD/Blu-ray covers for Half-Blood Prince, the Harry Potter logo is shown tilted at an angle and cut off at either end. This film is also the first to abbreviate the movie title to “HP6”, which was again done for the seventh movie. Harry Potter DVD and Blu-rays Individual DVDs Box Sets Ultimate Editions Notes and references Category:Films (real-world) Category:Lists